cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi di Blue Water High
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2005) * Sulla cresta dell'onda (The Contenders) * Sfida senza paura (Winners and Losers) * Primo giorno di scuola (Trouble in Paradise) * La raccolta di fondi (Fly Takes a Dive) * Kitesurf che passione (Anna Loses Her Way) * Sull'onda del pericolo (Edge Wipes Out) * Un favore tra amici (Friends in Need) * Furto nella notte (Brothers and Sisters) * Lo squalo (Sharks in the Mind) * Carpe Diem (Timing Is Everything) * Tutti pazzi per Laurel (Out of Control) * Il primo bacio (Dreams and Dramas) * Ritratto perfetto (A Life on the Line) * Orgoglio e pregiudizio (Bad Boy Heath) * Tattica vincente (Joker's Wild) * Il nuovo sponsor (It's Hard to Be Normal) * Il cugino di Matt (Perri Lies Low) * Sensi di colpa (Winning Isn't Everything) * Sete di Jet Ski! (Right Dance, Wrong Partner) * Paura della grande onda (Big Wave Fears) * Sogni e incubi (The Kiss) * Operazione backstage (Behind the Scenes) * La gara di Kitesurf (Tough Choices) * Formiamo una band (The Band Plays On) * Voglia di vincere (Suspicious Minds) * La finale (And the Winner Is...) Seconda stagione (2006) * Nuovi arrivi (Episode 1) * L'isola (Episode 2) * Chi la fa l'aspetti (Episode 3) * Una lezione per Corey (Episode 4) * La gara di body board (Episode 5) * Arrivederci Heath (Episode 6) * Un salto nel vuoto (Episode 7) * Una tavola costosa (Episode 8) * Il concorso di bellezza (Episode 9) * La gara di Surfsky (Episode 10) * Una sorpresa per Eric (Episode 11) * Deconcentrazione (Episode 12) * Local vs turisti (Episode 13) * Un nuovo fidanzato per Fly (Episode 14) * Salviamo Nikky! (Episode 15) * Voglia di business (Episode 16) * Il ritorno di Edge (Episode 17) * Sfida a coppie (Episode 18) * La gara di Triathlon (Episode 19) * Il fratello di Rachel (Episode 20) * Training autogeno (Episode 21) * L'infortunio (Episode 22) * Guai in vista! (Episode 23) * Alla conquista di Amy! (Episode 24) * Il video della Solar Blues (Episode 25) * Il grande giorno (Episode 26) Terza stagione (2008) * Benvenuti alla Surf Academy (Episode 1) * Il nuovo allenatore (Episode 2) * La rivincita di Loren (Episode 3) * La crisi di Adam (Episode 4) * Lo scopo di Bridget (Episode 5) * Il sospetto (Episode 6) * Birdwatching (Episode 7) * Un brutto imprevisto (Episode 8) * Legami di famiglia (Episode 9) * Il segreto di Adam (Episode 10) * La seconda chance (Episode 11) * I sogni di Bridget (Episode 12) * Questione di istinto (Episode 13) * Lezioni di ballo (Episode 14) * Il ragazzo ideale (Episode 15) * Strani o normali? (Episode 16) * Una sorpresa per Bridget (Episode 17) * Il dubbio (Episode 18) * Una lezione per Cassie (Episode 19) * Guy ambientalista (Episode 20) * Lotta a l'ultima onda (Episode 21) * Gelosia (Episode 22) * Successo (Episode 23) * Competizioni (Episode 24) * Amici (Episode 25) * Colpi di scena (Episode 26) Blue Water High